L'époux du roi
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Désigné par un tatouage, condamné par un enfant....Aimé du roi?


Titre : L'époux du roi

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : L'époux du roi.

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, yaoï, une pointe de fantastique et d'OOC, ainsi que POV Duo.

Couple : A vous de le découvrir !

Disclamer : Le scénario m'appartient ainsi que certains personnages mais aucun des G-boys n'est dans ce cas-là.

Les barres indiquent un changement de lieu, de temps ou de Pov

* * *

Bonjour à tous.

Comme l'année dernière, je viens vous faire partager ce petit Os à l'occasion de mon anniversaire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui attendent (désespérément) la suite de mes fics à chapitres, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que mon syndrome de la page blanche - du moins concernant Gundam Wing- est en train de doucement s'en aller...

Des nouveaux chapitres en perspective?? Oui, si mon inspiration revenue reste près de moi.

Gros poutous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

L'époux du roi.

Le cri de la parturiente résonna une fois de plus dans la modeste maison mais accompagné cette fois par le premier du nouveau-né. Après avoir vérifié la bonne santé du bébé et de sa mère, lentement, le prêtre et la sage-femme lavèrent le petit garçon. Quand il fut parfaitement propre, ils découvrirent enfin le tatouage qui, comme pour chaque habitant du royaume, ornait sa peau blanche. Mais celui qu'on pouvait voir sur le ventre de l'enfant n'avait rien de commun. Il représentait deux ailes déployées qui protégeaient une lune en croissant. Le symbole de la fertilité encadré par celui de la royauté.

- L'Elu de Shinigami est né, murmura le prêtre.

- Le futur époux du roi Heero…Notre Prince…

La femme se précipita à l'extérieur pour annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle, depuis les faubourgs jusqu'au palais royal, tandis que le prêtre déposait le bébé dans les bras de sa mère et il lui demandait d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

- Quel sera le nom du Prince ?

- Duo…

* * *

_Pov Duo_.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai grandi au temple. Recevant l'éducation culturelle, religieuse et magique digne de mon futur rang. Celui de Prince.

Ce n'a pas été facile tous les jours, mes maîtres étaient intransigeants, sévères mais justes. Il me fallait être à la hauteur de ce souverain exceptionnel qu'est Heero depuis qu'il a succédé à son père, assassiné il y a 243 ans.

Le lendemain de mes 18 ans, j'ai été marié à ce roi d'essence divine, descendant du dieu Shinigami.

Par une cérémonie rituelle de plusieurs heures, j'ai reçu une partie des pouvoirs magiques de mon époux ainsi que son immortalité…Ou plus précisément, la vie éternelle. Car si je garde l'apparence que j'avais ce jour là et que je ne peux pas mourir de vieillesse, de maladie, de faim ou par le poison, je peux cependant être tué…Et c'est ce qui va m'arriver aujourd'hui…

Heero…

Mon époux…

Que je n'ai jamais vu…

Qui ne m'a jamais honoré…

Que je n'ai jamais trahi…

Malgré tous les faits qui m'accusent, je suis innocent.

Même si je ne peux le prouver, je suis encore vierge et je le jure sur la tête de mon fils, aucun homme ne m'a jamais touché.

Mon fils…

Mon plus grand bonheur mais aussi ma perte…

Du coin de l'œil, je peux le voir. Il est dans les bras de Quatre, mon ami…mon bourreau involontaire. Celui qui, il y a six mois, a découvert ma grossesse alors que même moi je l'ignorais.

Quatre est le tailleur officiel de tout le clergé de Shinigami. Lors de l'essayage de ma nouvelle robe de cérémonie, il a découvert que je ne rentrais plus dedans au niveau du ventre. Ajouté à ça, une fatigue chronique et des vomissements, il s'est inquiété et m'a demandé de me faire examiner.

Le résultat est tombé très rapidement.

J'étais enceint de trois mois.

Cela aurait dû être jour de fête dans tout le royaume. L'héritier tant attendu.

Oui mais voilà…. Depuis mon mariage, il y a tout juste un an, mon époux était parti en voyage et n'en était toujours pas revenu.

Cet enfant que j'attendais ne pouvait donc pas être le fils du roi et j'ai été accusé d'adultère.

Il a été décidé d'attendre la naissance avant qu'ait lieu mon procès. Pour épargner l'enfant, innocent de mon crime. Un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Mon fils est né depuis quelques heures, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Je n'ai même pas pu le tenir dans mes bras, les autres prêtres me l'ont enlevé tout de suite après sa venue au monde et on m'a soigné magiquement afin que je reçoive ma punition en parfaite condition physique.

Et maintenant, je suis là. A genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos, mon corps nu à peine caché par mes cheveux détachés, devant une foule réticente, venue assister à ma déchéance. Près de moi, Trowa, le grand prêtre suprême, le mari de Quatre et mon ami, va me condamner et je perçois parfaitement le tremblement de sa voix alors qu'il prononce le jugement.

- ….Décrète que cet homme est déchu de son statut de prêtre, d'époux et de Prince et qu'il subira le sort réservé aux femmes et époux adultères. Au nom de sa majesté, le roi Heero, que la sentence soit exécutée.

Ca y est, l'heure de mon châtiment est arrivée.

Je vais être offert aux célibataires de la ville comme la dernière des catins puis lapidé.

Le premier s'approche de moi et commence à baisser son pantalon.

Je n'arrive même pas à me débattre ou à fermer les yeux pour échapper aussi faiblement que possible à ce qui va m'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_Fin Pov_

* * *

La voix grave et autoritaire avait retenti dans toute l'esplanade avec force, figeant tout le monde. Depuis le parvis du temple, personne n'avait vu qui avait prononcé cette phrase, tous cherchant des yeux son origine.

Lentement, les gens s'écartèrent, laissant passer un jeune homme d'une extraordinaire prestance. Grand, le teint mat, les cheveux bruns, vêtu d'une tunique bleu cobalt de la même couleur que ses yeux et d'une cape blanche, il portait fièrement sur le front un fin diadème d'argent, formé par deux ailes déployées.

Reconnaissant son souverain, la foule se prosterna devant lui et il balaya son peuple d'un regard glacial avant de le ramener sur l'entrée du temple.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que fait mon époux dans cette position dégradante ?

Trowa se releva et répondit immédiatement à la question du roi.

- Pendant votre absence, votre époux a été reconnu coupable d'adultère et a donné naissance ce matin à un garçon. Conformément à nos lois, il vient d'être jugé coupable et allait recevoir la sentence pour son infidélité et….

- Cette accusation est complètement fausse et ridicule, coupa le roi d'un ton dur. Mon époux ne m'a pas été infidèle. Cet enfant est mon fils….

- Comment est-ce possible, votre majesté, demanda un prêtre.

- Et pourquoi votre époux n'a-t-il pas été en mesure de prouver son innocence, renchérit un autre.

- Je suis revenu en secret il y a neuf mois pour diverses raisons mais aucun de vous ne devait le savoir à l'époque. Alors pour ne pas qu'il puisse révéler par mégarde ma présence ce jour-là, j'ai placé mon époux sous un léger sortilège qui l'empêchait d'en parler.

Face au ton implacable qu'il avait employé, personne n'osa remettre en doute ses paroles. Si le roi affirmait que le Prince était innocent, c'était la seule et unique vérité que tous retiendraient. Seul Duo, sous le choc, voulut parler mais un regard de son roi le dissuada de le faire.

Heero s'était rapproché pendant son échange avec les prêtres et arrivé près de son époux, il défit ses liens et détacha sa cape pour l'en recouvrir. Délicatement, il le releva et l'entoura de ses bras. Duo leva la tête vers lui et en pleine incompréhension, voulut de nouveau dire quelque chose. Mais il sentit brusquement une onde de magie pénétrer sa poitrine. Elle fit disparaître toute la tension qu'il subissait depuis l'aube et ne laissa que la fatigue, si écrasante que Duo ne put la supporter et perdit connaissance dans les bras du roi.

Un sourire tendre illumina les traits d'Heero, dissipant son air sévère alors qu'il caressait doucement d'une main le visage de son époux. Emue par ce geste, la foule se releva alors et se mit à hurler sa joie de retrouver son souverain mais surtout que leur Prince, si bon et généreux, soit finalement disculpé.

* * *

Heero ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra avant de refermer derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et sourit en voyant l'adorable scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Assis sur un tabouret, ses longs cheveux détachés volant lentement sous une légère brise, Duo donnait le biberon à son fils, lequel tétait avidement tout en agitant les pieds de contentement, tous deux étaient baignés dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant. Mais Heero perdit un peu son sourire face à l'air grave qu'affichait son époux. Il plissa le front, soucieux, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Quelque chose te tourmente, je le vois bien…dis-moi ce que c'est.

Duo releva les yeux vers lui avec lenteur mais les détourna presque aussitôt. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure quand il parla enfin.

- Tu as menti….Pour me sauver, tu as déclaré tien un enfant qui n'est pas de ton sang…Tu as menti à ton peuple…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais elle fut rapidement essuyée par une main qui glissa ensuite sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Heero et il fut surpris de voir celui-ci sourire paisiblement.

- Ne détourne jamais les yeux devant moi, Duo, déclara le roi. Si tu as un reproche à me faire, fais le en me regardant en face. Toi seul à ce droit, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser...Quant à ton accusation…j'aimerais d'abord que tu répondes à une question : Qu'est-ce qui rend unique chaque habitant de mon royaume ?

Duo fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas où Heero voulait en venir mais il répondit quand même sans hésitation.

- Son tatouage….

- Exact…Et quel est celui de ton fils ?

Le Prince ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma immédiatement. Avec tous ces évènements, il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander où se trouvait le tatouage de son fils et ce qu'il représentait.

Il se pencha pour poser le biberon sur le sol et dénouant le drap qui emmaillotait le bébé, il l'examina avec minutie. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise et il balbutia :

- Il…Il n'en a pas…

- Quelle est la seule personne dans tout le royaume pour qui se soit également le cas, demanda Heero.

Duo secoua la tête d'impuissance, il ne savait pas, il avait toujours cru que chaque habitant possédait un tatouage. Le sourire de son époux s'agrandit encore et il se recula de quelques pas. Levant les mains, il fit lentement glisser sa tunique de ses épaules et elle s'étala comme une corolle à ses pieds. Duo rougit furieusement mais ne put détourner les yeux. Heero tourna lentement sur lui-même, offrant sans pudeur son corps au regard de son époux.

- Tu n'en a pas non plus, murmura le Prince de plus en plus incrédule.

- Oui, confirma Heero. L'absence de tatouage est le signe de la royauté. Chaque souverain et ses descendants l'ont…Je n'ai pas menti, Duo… Du moins pas totalement, j'ai légèrement détourné les faits concernant ma présence il y a neuf mois mais le reste était vrai. Cet enfant est mon fils, NOTRE fils.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, tu n'as jamais partagé ma couche. Alors comment cela pourrait-…

- Calme-toi.

Heero s'était précipité à ses cotés et avait posé la main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser voyant qu'il s'était mis à trembler et que sa voix devenait hystérique. Il fit le même geste pour le bébé que l'agitation de son père avait rendu très nerveux et qui commençait à pleurer.

Sans les quitter des yeux, le roi murmura quelques mots que Duo ne saisit pas et une vague de magie sortit de ses doigts, se diffusant dans le corps de son époux et de leur enfant. Ils se calmèrent presque instantanément mais Heero attendit encore un peu avant de faire cesser son sortilège.

Il prit ensuite leur fils dans ses bras avec précaution et le conduisit jusqu'au berceau de bois placé dans un coin de la pièce où il s'endormit aussitôt. Puis il ramassa sa tunique et la remit avant de revenir auprès de son époux. Il l'aida à se relever et le guida sur le balcon. Heero fit asseoir Duo sur la rambarde qui en faisait le tour et s'installa face à lui

La nuit était tombée et dans le ciel noir apparaissaient lentement les étoiles. A leurs pieds s'étendait la ville d'où montait jusqu'à eux la paisible rumeur de la fête organisée pour célébrer le retour du roi. Avec fierté et bonheur, Heero l'écouta quelques instants avant de demander au Prince:

- Te rappelles-tu avoir fait un rêve il y a neuf mois ? Un rêve très particulier où tu te serais uni physiquement au ciel et à la terre, aux éléments et à l'univers ?

- Comment…Comment peux-tu savoir ça… ?

Duo rougit instantanément sous les mots de son époux et encore plus quand il se rappela la douceur charnelle de son rêve et le plaisir qu'il en avait retiré. Heero eut un sourire indulgent devant son innocence et continua.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Il s'agissait d'une légère transe dans laquelle je t'avais plongé.

- Mais…dans quel but, s'étonna Duo complètement perdu.

- La Fusion des âmes. C'est un rituel assez complexe réservé aux héritiers de Shinigami, qui permet comme son nom l'indique, de fusionner deux âmes pour en créer une troisième uniquement à partir d'énergie spirituelle, même si le bébé grandira normalement dans le corps de son porteur. Mais seul le premier né de la lignée royale est conçu par ce procédé, les autres le sont par l'union physique des époux… C'est également un rituel très long et épuisant. A partir du mariage, il y a trois mois de préparation puis pendant les neuf mois de grossesse, l'enfant se développe en puisant dans l'énergie de son père, moi dans ce cas précis.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu es parti « en voyage » depuis notre mariage ?

- Oui, répondit le roi. Je me suis retiré dans un endroit sûr et isolé pour procéder au rituel sans interruption. Je n'étais pas physiquement présent près de toi mais notre fils a bien été conçu cette nuit-là.

- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu en parler à qui que ce soit ? Je voulais me confier à Quatre et Trowa car ce rêve m'a paru si étrange mais je n'ai pas pu….

- Je n'ai pas menti non plus sur le sortilège qui t'empêchait d'en parler.

Duo sembla assimiler lentement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Heero pouvait voir au pli soucieux barrant son front que malgré toutes ses connaissances, magiques ou non, son époux avait du mal à s'y faire. Le Prince releva finalement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du roi.

- Tout ce que tu m'as dit là est vrai ?

- Je ne te mentirai jamais, assura aussitôt Heero. L'amour de la vérité est une des plus grandes valeurs qu'on puisse trouver. Une valeur que tu possèdes et dont je sais que tu as fait ta ligne de conduite…

- C'est vrai, avoua Duo dans un souffle.

- …Et j'espère que tu l'inculqueras à notre enfant quand il grandira…

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé…, s'énerva brusquement le Prince… Pour avoir quelqu'un pour élever ton fils !

- Non. Je t'ai sauvé parce que tu es mon époux et…

- Uniquement _**à cause**_ de ce tatouage. Moi ou un autre, cela aurait été pareil.

Duo avait détourné la tête de colère en disant ça. Mais immédiatement, Heero posa la main sur sa joue et l'obligea une fois de plus à lui faire face.

- Là, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas un autre, c'est toi, seulement TOI.

- Non, souffla Duo en secouant la tête. Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne te permets pas d'en douter. Tu es tout pour moi Duo, et ce n'est pas seulement dû au fait que tu es l'Elu de Shinigami…

- Qu'est-ce…que tu veux dire ?

- Depuis ta naissance, je t'ai vu grandir chaque jour loin de moi. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai dû me contenter de mes yeux mais j'ai découvert et appris à apprécier la personne derrière celui qu'on me destinait. J'ai aimé chacun de tes sourires, eu envie d'essuyer chacune de tes larmes. Je t'ai vu évoluer et devenir un homme merveilleux sans que j'aie le droit de t'approcher avant que nous soyons mariés mais n'ayant qu'une obsession : celle de te prendre dans mes bras…

Avec douceur, Heero se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre celui de son époux, scellant leurs regards.

- Alors…si tu m'en laisses le temps, je saurais te prouver que, si je t'ai sauvé….c'est avant tout parce ce que je t'aime toi pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu représentes pour la royauté…M'en laisseras-tu le temps, Duo ?

Il s'était reculé sur ces derniers mots. Puis il tendit une main, paume vers le ciel et lança à son époux un regard partagé entre espoir et angoisse de se voir repousser.

Duo parut hésiter de longs instants. Mais quand la lune apparut à l'horizon, dévoilant le même croissant que celui ornant le ventre du Prince, celui-ci déposa ses doigts tremblants sur ceux de son époux.

Sans un mot mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il leur offrait une chance.

Heureux, Heero referma doucement les doigts et levant leurs mains jointes, il déposa un tendre baiser sur celle de Duo. Un baiser plein de promesses.

Oui, Duo lui laisserait le temps de lui prouver son amour.

Mais après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

* * *

OWARI.

On continue dans la lignée des petits délires.

Mais j'ose espérer que cela n'est pas pour vous déplaire.

Alors, vous avez aimé ou pas ? Dites-moi !

Kiki


End file.
